


All Them Bones

by Thecajunmermaid



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecajunmermaid/pseuds/Thecajunmermaid





	All Them Bones

the U.S.S Enterprise hovered in space quietly. her crew bustled around doing there duties. Kirk Sat in the captain's chair while Spock looked over the other. McCoy took the vitals of a prisoner who was under oxygen then stepped out for a moment. Out in the hall way the ship ceiling tile moved and out popped a slender figure. they flipped down and landing on the ground with out a sound. the black hooded figure looked around to see if any one saw before they creeped down the hall.

"Kirk the prison is on oxygen and almost sedated." McCoy said as he entered the bridge."Good job Bones. now if you may please keep watch over him." Kirk said Spock walked up behind them. "The prisoner must be transporter unharmed to the republic. He must have important information." Spock said as the others agreed.

The hooded figure walked as if they were hovering down the hall. Two officers turned the corner and saw the figure. "What are you doing?" One asked reaching for their gun,but before they could fire the figure quickly punched him in the jaw. the other officer was shocked at how fast they moved. he went to grab the person but they wrapped their leg around his arm and kicked him in the face then flipped the officer. both lay on the ground out cold. The hooded masked figure then peeked around the corner. they let the one officer pass before entering the medical bay. It was empty and silent. all that was heard was the beeping of the prisoner oxygen machine. the figure walked slowly towards the prisoner. "Well well." they said removing a long blade from their boot. The prisoners eyes widened at the site of the knife. He couldn't scream of yell for help. all he could do was breath heavily.

"Hey what are you doing." McCoy yelled as he ran towards the prisoner. the hooded figure tripped McCoy and put their leg in his throat. He went to reach for a weapon but they put their leg on his arm. They put pressure on his throat until he passed out. The figure removed their hooded and lifted up their mask reveling big red lips. "well aren't you a cutie." She said placing a kiss on his cheek leaving her lip imprinted. suddenly the doors opened again and two nurse walked in. The figure put her mask down and threw a dagger at the prisoners oxygen machine. the blade went through short circuiting the machine turning it off. the prisoner gasped for air. the nurses went to help the man but the female figure removed another knife from her boot. she knocked one nurse out with the bunt of it and threw it towards the other pining her to the wall. The woman saluted then ran out.  
The nurse reached with all her might and pressed the emergency button. Lights flashed and siren screamed over head as the woman in black ran down the hall.

McCoy shook his head as he stood up from the ground. "Are you ok DR?" the nurse said trying to remove the knife that pinned her to the wall. McCoy noticed that the prisoner's machine was destroyed. He walked over to check his pulse, He was dead. McCoy's attention was then brought to the knife that stuck in the machine. he pulled it out and examined it. "Which way did they go?" he asked the nurse. She pointed and McCoy ran out after them.

"What is going on?" Kirk looked up at the flashing lights. Him and Spock ran out the bridge and down the hall. "I think we may have company" Spock said as they walked towards the commotion.

The female figure turned the corner almost running in to the hand full of guards. They charged her but she was to fast for them . She ran up the wall flipping over them and landed behind. She reached in to her boots again a grabbed two more blades. the officers shoot their blaster at her but she reflected them off her blades. She then round house kicked one and punched the other with the hilt of her dagger. she then ran and jumped on one's chest. using him for leverage she flipped off and took a guard behind her down. Kirk and Spock rounded the corner to see the fighting. "what the hell?" Kirk asked as him Spock ran towards them. The woman saw that more people where coming so she threw to small balls on the ground. as soon as the balls hit the ground it let out a burst of smoke. the female threw a small explosive on to the roof. it blew leaving a big enough hole for her to jump through and escape in the top the ship. the others coughed as the smoke cleared. "who was that?" Kirk asked.  
McCoy came running around the corner to see the others. "I tell you who that was. it was the person who killed the prisoner." He yelled. "an assassin." Spock said looking at the hole in the ceiling. Kirk took a double look at McCoy. "and I think she likes you." He said point to his cheek. "What are you talking about." McCoy asked. Spock turned looking at McCoy's cheek he grinned.

 

McCoy stared back at them. "what man!" Kirk coughed and pointed to his cheek. McCoy touch it and whipped. His fingers gleamed in the light. He then turned and grabbed one officers shine gun. He looked at his reflection in the gun. he saw the red lip prints on his cheek. McCoy shot a look at his two laughing friends. McCoy shoved the gun back in the officers hands and stormed off.Kirk and Spock chuckled as they followed him.

The Assassin made her way through the ships ceiling. dodging wires she tried to get to her ship. It was attached to the other side of the Enterprise.stepping carefully not to fall through. She stopped and listened. The group passed under looking for her. Just as she thought she was in the clear the tile she was standing on cracked and she fell through the ceiling. She landed on her feet bending down. rubble and wires hung all around her. The group turned to she her in the mess. the guards rushed to surround her. knowing she had no way out she lifter her hands as she stood up. Kirk walked up to her ripping the mask from her face. Her short brown hair fell out covering her face. "Cuff her." he said as they did as commanded. "You will tell us everything." Kirk commanded. "No." She smiled as she smiled in his face. "No? you have no place to give orders on this ship. You will tell me!" Kirk said. "no. I wont tell you.. but I will tell him." she said looking at McCoy. Kirk turned to look at McCoy. McCoy's face dropped. "Damn it man I a Dr not a integrator." He protested. "She is willing to tell you everything. I think this wise to listen." Spock said glancing at Kirk. "Very well. bring her to the holding cell." Kirk said as they dragged her off.  
haywire-star-gina-carano-pic_500x36.jpg

 

the Female assassin sat at one side of a table. her hands bound behind her back. She could hear men auguring out side the room but couldn't make out what they where saying.she fiddled with her sleve and a knife popped out. she started sawwing at her rope as McCoy walked in.jealous.gif "well Mr. McCoy glad see you finally decided to join me." she said as he sat across from her. "how do you know my name?" He asked watching her. he tried to figure out what she was up to. why dose she want to talk to him? "I know every thing about this ship,its crew." she said looking around the room. "And how is that ms?" McCoy asked for her name. "Oh How rude of me. my name is Masari." she said holding out her hand. McCoy was shocked.

"Oh its ok if I wanted to kill you I would have." Masari could tell he was a little at easy so she drew back her hand. "So why me?" He asked "why you." she laughed and paused before she answered. she loved keeping him on edge. "Well your a Dr. you save people and I kill people. plus your kinda cute." McCoy tried no to blush."you want some water." he asked as he picked up the pitcher and pour a glass. he handed it to her. his hands shaking. "I though Dr are supposed to have steady hands." Masari reached out and brushed her pinkie across his index finger. she thanked him and took a sip. "excuse me." McCoy walked out the room. Masari pushed her hair back and bent down to untie her feet reveling a small silver circle. McCoy glanced at it before walking out.

 

McCoy walked out and took a deep breath. "well romeo how did it go?" Kirk asked. McCoy shot his a shut up look. "Her name Is Masari, and as I walked out I noticed a silver circle on her neck." Spock's head perked up. "Was it on the back of her neck just under her hair line?" he asked the Dr. McCoy shook his head yes as Spock paced. "what does that mean?" Kirk asked puzzled.

 

"It means she is in a elite group of assassins. when they are very young they are taken in. wires run into the brain allowing them to plug in and download information. the silver circle is where they plug in the wire allowing them to download. they can download anything. languages,weapon, fighting styles. the possibilities are endless." Spock said putting a hand on his chin." Bones you need to get in there and ask what she is up to." Kirk said "Wait. what?" Bones asked.tumblr_mba92198iE1r0h2swo1_500.gif "you need to try and find out why she is here." Kirk said. "She was here to kill the man you brought aboard." McCoy stated. "He was a prisoner we were supposed to deliver unharmed for investigation. now hes dead and I want to know why and how she got on here." Kirk said pushing McCoy back into the room.

"welcome back sweetie." Masari said placing her feet on the table. McCoy paced not knowing how to ask her the questions he wanted."whats on your mind?" she asked watching him struggle. "why are you here? Besides killing off our prisoner?" He spat out. "Well As I'm sure aware I am a Assassin and that's part of my job. and the other on why. since you asked so nice i guess I can spill the beans. Why don't you sit down. doctor." Bones sat waiting to hear her story.

She watched him slowly sit down across form her."I'm sure your little Vulcan friend already told you about me?" she asked McCoy shook his head. "he said you are an assassin." Masari put her hands on the table. she could already see the Dr more at easy being able to see her hands. "yes, yes I am. I was hired to kill that prisoner of yours. Good thing I did to." she said studying the room still. "And why is that?" McCoy asked. "well he would have done away with you and your friends and the crew. he wanted to be on this ship." Masari. "Like you? right?" the Dr said crossing his arms. Masari looked at him and smirked. pointing at him. "well done Dr. now for the reason. I haven't figured it out yet. maybe curiosity? intuition? but your prisoner. now he was quite a character. I chased him up and down may moons. He thought he could escape me by getting caught by your captain. his mistake was underestimating me." Masari watched McCoy studying him. "how was he going to kill us being sedated and plus he was injured. he needed oxygen." McCoy asked waving his hand trying to figure this woman out. "Oh he wanted you to think that. yes he did need oxygen but if he wasn't sedated he would have killed all of you. so I have to thank you Dr. for helping me out." She gave him a wink. Suddenly red flashing lights flickered. "Oh great what now?" He asked. Spock entered the room. "We are under attack. it seems our prisoner had friends following us." Spock looked down at Masari. He put her hands in the air. "hey I'm not with them. they after me as well. remember I killed their friend." she said crossing her arms watching the two ramble on.

"Look when you are boarded and that you will be shortly, the only way any of you will live is letting me do want I do best." Spock looked at her. "She is right. I believe only way around this is to let her free." McCoy's brow raised. "Are you out of your Vulcan Mind!" He asked.

"She is no threat to us. if she wanted us dead she would have seen to it. Now Dr I know this is not the greatest idea but we don't have a choice in the matter. she is the lesser of the two evils." Spock and McCoy waled out the room followed by Masari. "But she is a killer." He said " yes and so are they, but she fancies you so I think you better off trusting her." Spock poked fun. Masari walked by bones giving him another wink. Kirk approached Spock and Masari with a confused look. "Um Spock what are you doing." He asked. "that's the same thing I asked." McCoy added."listen if you and your crew want to live, let me do my job." Masari told Kirk pulling her hair back in a bun. "I'm sure you have located my shuttle. Did you bring my bags in?" She asked " Spock are you seriously thinking she is going to help us?" Kirk asked. "the group of assassins she is involved with train them to kill only when necessary. notice how none of our crew was killed?" Spock asked Kirk. "I only kill my targets." she said grabbing her bag from a crew member. she placed the bag on the floor, slowly unzipping it. she dug through its contents as McCoy sighed. Masari looked up "I'll be OK sweet heart." She said strapping knives on her legs and arms. McCoy rolled his eyes "Don't expect me to patch you up." Masari smiled and before she walked out she turned to him. "Oh don't worry we can play latter. right now mama got work to do." Kirk and Spock tried to hold in their laughter.  
Kirk followed Masari down the hall. she adjusted her arm sleeves."they sent out only one ship. they think they can take all of you out with only a couple solders. well I'm gonna knock them off their high horse." Kirk stopped her. "I'm still not sure if I can trust you. you did sneak aboard my ship and killed my prisoner."

Masari Turned To Kirk like"I told your Doctor friend before If I wanted you all Dead I would have Killed you With No problem."Kirk let her pass and she made her way to her to the front of the ship where they where being attacked,Masari Pulled out her gun and shot at two of the attckers.She pulled out her daggers and took out two more,Kirk came running up Next to Masari followed by Spock and Bones. "What the hell is going here"? Kirk Yelled, His Ship was rruined,There was wires hanging from the ceiling and sparks going off everywhere"My ship" Kirk said with his hands on his head. Spock put his hands on Kirks shoulder "Captain these things can Be fixed ,"Be Happy we mad it out alive!" Kirk Walked on to the bridge and saw one of his crew memebers laying on the ground.he checked her pulse,But there was none,He looked over at Bones and spock and hung his head,Kirk Got up and grabbed Masari By The arm,"This is all your Fault,You Just had one of my Crew Members killed" "Well she got in the way" Masari Said with A smirk.Kirk punched her in face and walked off the bridge,Spock and bones stood the in silent,"That din't even hurt Captain she said licking the blood from the corner of her mouth," She Then looked over at spock and bones she smirked and walked of the bridge.Spock and bones watched her walk off the bridge spockbones.jpg

Masari caught up with Kirk " Look I am sorry for Getting your crew member involved ,But" -She said with a raised brow- "It is a dog eat dog world" -Kirk grabbed her arm and squeezed it tight- "Have you No Heart? Its My Job to look After these people,They Have a family Back on earth,What would your Family think if they knew what you Did for a living? -Masari broke free from Kirk s grasp and walked off- Just Then Bones and Spock walked up to Kirk- "What was That About? -Kirk Shrugged- "I Don't Know But I want her off my ship" Spock look at Kirk- "Captain,If I may Masari Has No Family and By sending her off You will be sending her to her death" -Kirk shrugged his Shoulders- "God man have you No sympathy"? Bones Yelled- "sympathy! -Kirk yelled- "She killed a crew member Then acted like she Did Not give a care in the world!! I want her off my ship and thats an Order! -Bones and spocked nodded and walked off,KirkChris-Pine-in-a-still-fro-008.jpg stood there watching them leave

 

Masari Stormed off Not even looking back at Kirk,She Did care and love her family but they Where all gone,She was all alone she had no one,She Walked in to sick bay looking for Bones but when she realized he was not in the She turned to leave and ran in to him "Just the Man I was Looking for" -She said with a smirk- "Look Masari,Kirk Wants you off this Ship But I will Help you If you Tell Me Why,you Went through all this just to kill the prisoner" -Masari Looked and Bones and put her hand on his chest- " Its complicated.And If I told you I would Have to kill you" -Masari winked and walked out of sick bay- "Dammit Jim I am Doctor Not an Executioner" -Bones Walked over to his medicain cabinet and took a couple of aspirin- "Never get a break Never" -Bones mind drifted off,He needed a much desverd break bones.jpg

Bones walked to His Sleeping quarters and walked in and turned on the light, Masari,layed in the bed "Well Now Doc,You want me to tell you everything Then you give me a little something" -Bones Raised his brow- "Now look Masari I don't Do that" -Masari Laughed- "Now Doc what Did you think I meant,I was only talking about You giving me a massage I think I pulled a muscle Killing those Men saving your crew" -Bones stood there for a moment with his arms crossed before walking over to her sitting behind her and began rubbing her shoulders- "Wow your good Doc" Ahuh -Bones said- "Now Tell me What I asked you Before" - Masari Turned to Bones-"He was my Ex husband He treated me like Hell,Took my money the house Hell the bastard took Everyrhing,I swore i would get revenge,And I got married young,Guess thats what love does to someone,So After he walked out I joined a group of Assassins they welcomed me with open arms,-She smirked- "When I heard he was on the ship I followed and did what I had to do,-She looked up at Bones- "Do you really think killing him was the answer? -Bones asked her- "He Took Everything from me Left me with Nothing" -She said standing up and pacing the room-"I had to live on the streets eat out of dumpsters,he got what he deserved" -Bones listened to her He could Not help But feel sorry for her-"Get some Rest" -He told her- "I will talk to the captain first thing in the morning" -Bones watched her lay in his bed.He turned off the lights and locked the door and headed to sick bay-

 

 

The Next Morning Kirk Walked in to sick Bay,He saw Bones Laying in one of the beds,He walked over and shook him,Bones Jumped up "Bones What are you doing Sleeping in sick Bay? -Kirk asked him- "I was working Late and i was sleepy so I just layed down to rest and I must have fallen to sleep" -Kirk Nodded- "Well Get Up because We Need to talk" -bones wiped the sleep from his eyes And stood up- "What is it Jim?"-Kirk eyed Bones- "This Morning One of our guards caught Masari Sneaking Out your room,Why is that Bones? -Bones Looked at Jim- "Jim You are wrong About her,She Just Needed Some one,She was Left With Nothing" -Jim eyed Bones- "And how do you know this? -Bones Looked down-"She told me,She said her Ex took everything Left her With Nothing" -Jim was beyond Mad at this point- "And you Belived her? "Jim I did was any rational human being would Have Done" -Jim Shook His head- A rational human being would Have listed to his Captain when he told him to get her off the ship" -Jim was called to the bridge- "You suspended for right Now Bones,"-Kirk walked out of sick bay- "dammit Jim"tumblr_m7vqm7CdfB1ru12jho1_500.gif -Bones Rollled His eyes- "Jack ass"

Jim made His way to the bridge,He asked one of the guards To bring him Masari. The guard walked Masari to Kirk,She smirked as she stood in front of him "Whats wrong Captain? -she said with a playful smirk- "I want you off my ship,And if you come back my gaurds will kill you" -Jim took a step closer to her- "And Whats this bullshit you are telling Bones" -Masari Laughed- "Oh About my Ex leaving with Nothing? --She smirked- "Oh he left alright for some other bitch.I get Even Captain You remember That as you send me off" -Jim rolled his eyes and told the Guard to take her away,The guard grabbed her arm and began pulling her away,Masari punched him in the throat and he fell to the ground,She grabbed his Phaser and pointed it at Jim- "Now your going to Do what I say,-Masari Smirked- "Do you really want to do this"? -Jim asked her- "I am the one with the gun so I would shut up if i was you" -Jim just eyed her

Masari smirked and walked up to Jim- "Now Captain I run this ship" -She pointed the phaser in side-"Go to sick bay,Now" -She said jabbing the gun into his side- Jim did what his was told,He made his way to sick bay and when he opened the door He saw Boned doing Paper work- "Look Jim I know you Suspended me but -He stopped When He saw Masari walk in behined Jim holding a phaser- "Whats going on here? -Bones Asked- "Oh Shut up Mccoy" -Masari Chirped- "I want you to give our Captain here the strongest Medicain you Got to Knock him out so I can finish what I came here to do" -Bones Looked at her- "I Cant't do that Masari It might Kill him" -Masari Laughed- "Cry me a fucking river,Now Do it Are I will Just Kill Him right here" -Bones nodded and went to his medcain cabinet and filled his Needle with medcain and he walked over to Jim- "I am sorry Jim" -Bones told him before he stuck Jim in the neck,Jim was out in seconds,Bones caught him and layed him in one of the beds-"Now what" -Bones yelled at Masar- "She smirked Well Now that He is Out the way,I Can finish my business" -She said with a sly look on her Face- "What business"? -Bones Asked raising his Voice- "Oh you will find out soon enough Doc,Trust me" -She ran her hand along his cheek before walking off- "Crazy bitch" -Bones mumbled and walked over to check on Jim- "I should have listened to you Jim" -Bones whisperd as he hooked an Iv and watched Jim vitals

 

-Spock entered sick bay and rushed to Jim side- "Doctor What is Going on? "It was Masari She Made me Do his are She was going to Kill Him" -Bones Sat on the End on the bed that Jim was laying on- "But sir Why Dint you Have removed,You Let her Pull you In with one of her sob stories" -Bones Stood up and paced the room- "Look I Know I did Wrong,I felt Sorry for her,What was I suppose to do? -Spock was about to say something when the was a Scream so loud it gave Them Both chill,Bones and spock Ran out of sick Bay They Made there Way to to bridge,They saw Another crew Member laying on the Floor,Bones and spock stood there motionless and spechless- "Ah Boys Your here," -She looked Down At the Lifeless Body ant her Feet- "Long story" She said as she stepped over the body and walked up to Bones and spock- "Captain Is still In Dream Land? --Masari Smirked- "You Know I am beganing to think,You are Not On This Ship Just to get even" -Bones said eyed her- "Your One smart Cookie Doc" -She said as she Ran her hand Long his Cheek,She sat in the Captains chair and put On some music ,She stared to dance,She looked at then smirking, Bones Just watched her,thinking How He did not see this coming McCoy2009.jpg

 

Oh Come on Doc,Dont Be a Party pooper" -Masari Danced a circle around Spock and bones- " I dont Dance" -Bones told her- "Neither do I"-Spock replied- "You Guys Suck" - Masari Danced her way Back to the Captains chair and sat Down- "Now Lets Have Some Real Fun" -She smirked- "I don't like your Idea of fun" -Bones told her crossing his Arms- "Mam if i may,One of us should Go Check On the Captain" - Masari Smirked" No Need to my little vulcan friend" -She pointed her finger toward the door,Jim came walked in still a little dizzy from the medican- "Are you Alright Jim?" -Bones asked him helping him keep balance- "Yes Bones I am fine" -Jim walked up To Masari- "Get out of the Chair Now! -She smirked- "And What If I don't? Your ging to haul me off again since that din't work to well Last time" -Jim Rolled his eyes- "What will it Take for you to leave the ship and Never come Back?" - Masari Put her finger to her chin tapping it- " Well first of all,I want a million dollars" -She said laughing- "You Don't Need to Know Why I am Here,Just Stay Out of way Pretty Boy,-She looked at Jim- "I bet you Break Alot Of the Ladies hearts Don't you? -Jim looked at her confused- "What does that Have to do with Anything?" - Masari Just smirked and turned up the music 

 

Jim walked over to the chair and turned the music down,Masari look up at him "What's Wrong captain you Don't like mt taste in music? You know I am actually tired of playing games,I am ready to get what I came for and well Doc your going to give it to me" *Bones looked at her her his eye brow lifted* "Me? I don't Have any thing" *Masari Stood up and walked over to Bones* "Of course you do,You have a certain Drug aboard that I want,And sweet heart Masari always gets what she wants" *Kirk pulled out his phaser but Masari was to quick she grabbed his arm and knocked the phasher out his hand ,She punched him in the face and Laughed as he fell to the ground,He rolled over on his back Masari put her hill to his throat* "Captain stay out of this,This is between me and the Doctor" *She looked over at spock then at bones* "Come on Doctor times is A tickin" *Bones looked Down at Jim then follwed Masari Leonard-McCoy-karl-urban-as-leonard-mccoy-14300705-1200-1610.jpg

Masari and Bones entered Medical bay she looked around throwing tubed and pills on the floor,She Knocked a shelf over and walked to bones* "Where is it,Need it! *She yelled grabbing his shirt her face inches from his* "Tell me Know are I will kill your captain then the vulcan"*Bones looked into her eyes He knew she meant business* "What drug are you talking about? " *Bones asked her with a hint of fear in hint voice* She let him go and took a step back* "This Drug is suppose to Make you stronger and faster,I know its here Doctor,So why dont you be a good boy and hand it over" *Bones looked at her* "And what after? You are going to kill us? *Masari let out a chuckle* "No,You have my word doc,Scouts honor" *She put her her two fingers up* Some hoe I dont belive you where in the scouts" *Masari Walked closer to him,* "Now doc" *Bones walked into his office and took the key from his hideing place and walked over to the safe he unlocked it and heanded her the drugs* "Now leave us alone you got what you wantedhanding_over_pills.jpg

Masari Snatched The Pill from Bones she gave him a sly devilish smile and knocked Bones Out,She looked down at him and walked out medical bay,She walked to the bridge,She saw Kirk standing there with Spock* "Now Boys,We are going to play A little Game,I cant have running and telling your precious star fleet on me,"*She walked over to spock and put her hand on his shoulder and pulled his phaser from his holster and handed it to him* "Kill him" *she said pointing to Kirk* Spock looked at her and shook him head* "Do it are I will kill you daddy in front of you" *Spock raised the phaser and pointed it and Jims chest* "I am sorry Jim" *He said* "Its Ok spock* "Bones had woke up and grabbed a few of his needles and made his way to the bridge,he saw spock had the phaser pointed at kirk,Bones creot up slowy behind masari and stuck her in the neck and injected her,She fell to the ground,Spock put his phaser Down and looked at Jim* "I an sorry Jim" * Kirk out his hand on spock shoulder* "Dont worry spock you did it for a good resaon" *Bones looked at them* " Now if your done being all lovy dovy help me carry thins bitch to sick bay and strap her down" *Jim and spock helped bones carry her to sick bay and put her in one of the beds and strapped her down they stood there watching her,They had alot to ask when she woke up

 

Masari woke and look to the left,Bones and Kirk was standing over her she gave them sly grin "Hello Boys,your good but Not good enough,Right Now There Are three trained assassins Making there way on board,You Guys are Done for" *She let out a laugh that echoed* Jim looked at Bones and told him to keep an eye on her,He grabbed his phaser and walked out sick bay Spock follwed him,They split up spock went left and Jim went right,Jim made his way down the long hall of the ship,He held hi phaser out in front of him,He made his way in the engine room,He stepped inside and looked around,He slowly turned and the assassins was standing behind him smirkingTom-Cruise-is-Jack-Reacher1.jpg

Spock made his way to the lounge He walked in and saw A man sitting on the Table With a gun in his hand,The Man look up at Spock and smirked at him* "Well Your Just on time" The man stood up and walked over to Spock and pointed the at his head and told him to have a seat,Spock did as he was told and took a seat at the Nearest chair* "You all have taken the hard way,All you Had to do was give Masari The pills,And this would all be over,The Assassin Stood over SpockGUNSHOW-SHOOTER.jpg

Bones was in sick Bay keeping An eye on Masari ,She looked at him and winked* "Doc I am impressed,You are quick But I Have you know your friends are Dead Now,And its All your Fault,What will your precious Star fleet say My men will make it look like it was all your fault,I like you McCoy I am giving you a chance to walk out here alive So let me go are you will join your friends in the after life" *Bones eyed her,He hoped that she wasl lying he did not want to loose his frriendskarlurban.jpg

 

Jim saw the assassin standing behind him,Before he hand time to fire his Phaser The assassin Shot Him in the shoulder and stood over him,He kicked the phaser across the Room,Kirk held his shoulder in Pain,He looked up at the assassin* "Do it and get it over with it"

The Assassin Looked Down at Jim "You are Worthless excuse for a Captain,No wonder why Masrai wants me to kill you,But dont worry captain I will make it quick And painful,And just becouse I am felling Nice I will even let you say good bye to your freinds" *The assasin Made Jim stand up and walk out the room he had the gun pointed at jims back,He radioed his partner to meet him in the med bay with Spock,Once they where all in the Same room Bones was un hooking masari from the bed,He turned to jim and spock and hung his head why he stepped back,Masri got off the bed and grabbed the pills from the desk,She walked over to Jim givving him a kiss then motioned for her men to follow her,They walked toward the door,Masri turned around and shot jim in the chest,Jim fell to the floor with a thud Masri and her assassins took off and left the ship,Bones ran and kneeled down by Jim* "Jim stay with my buddy" *Spock helped bones lift jim on to the bed,He put in an IV and began working on his wound,Bones was afraid for the worse he been a doctor for a long time and he knew that with a wound like this there is a slight chance of pulling through,The monters strarted to beep,Bones yelled for spock to get the padals,He rubbed them together* "clear" Jim bodys jumped but still no heart beat* "COME DAMMIT JIM ,CLEAR"* jim body jumped again and the same no heart beat Bones looked up at spock* "He is gone,Jim is gone*" *Bones looked at the montier he could not belive he lost his best friendKarl-Urban-as-Doctor-Leonard-McCoy-Bones-in-Star-Trek-Into-Darkness.png


End file.
